My demon
by Otawa
Summary: Kuro has trouble with his family, and one day, when he has shut himself to the school's roof, Gil finds him there. And from that moment on, Gil won't leave Kuro alone, and they both en up in all kinds of troubles. Human/high school AU with 2P Japan and demon Prussia.
1. Nightmares and escaping

_Chapter 1: Nightmares and escaping_

_Blood. I was covered in blood. My own, and someone else's. I heard other people screaming, and then someone came to see if I was all right. I just kept staring in those brown eyes, that was looking at me, but without seeing me._

_-Mom…. hey…. wake up…, I mumbled, and shook her body. She didn't react to it at all, she just stayed still. –This isn't funny anymore mom…_

_-Boy… she's not waking up. She's dead, someone said, and pulled me away from my mother. I started to struggle, trying to get back to where my mom was laying. The snow underneath her was stained in blood, and the fresh snow that was supposed to be pure white, slowly turned into red._

_-It's all your fault! my father yelled, and tried to fight against the other people that kept him away from me. –If you wouldn't have been born into this world, she would still be here! It would have been better if you had died instead of her!_

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes, and stared in front of me for a while before realizing that it was just a dream. Although, it was dream of my past.

-That dream again…, I whispered as I slowly sat up. I held my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I let out a deep sigh, and looked at the clock. It was almost six in the morning, so there was no reason in trying to sleep anymore. I stretched a little after getting up from the bed, and walked to the closet. I put on black skinny jeans, white blouse and black tie. I still had some time until the school would begin, but since I didn't want to meet certain person, I chose to go there already.

-I just hope he is not awake…, I whispered as I entered the hallway, and slowly headed to the front door.

-Where do you think you're going? a cold voice asked, just as I was about to leave the house. I stayed still for a while, before I turned around to look at the person who spoke.

I'm going to school, _otõsan_…, I mumbled, and stared at the tall man in front of me. His blue eyes stared me, not even trying to hide the disgust that he felt.

-Hmph…. go on then, he said and returned to his room. And with that, I left the house, and didn't look behind until I reached the school. I didn't see anyone there, so I headed to the roof, thanking my luck that the doors leading there weren't locked. I stared at the sky and leaned against the fence, while waiting for the bells to ring. From time to time, I looked behind me to see as more and more students gathered in the yard. Some were coming from their own homes, and some from the dormitory.

-I wonder if they have already prepared to arrange thing so that I can move to the dormitory…, I mumbled, and as soon as the bells started to ring, I headed to the classroom.

-God damn it…., I cursed as I looked at the clock for probably thousandth time during the class. The history lesson went on and on and on, like it would never end.

-Mister Honda, could you possibly try to focus, the teacher said, and I did my best trying to not glare at him. –We're talking about quite important parts of our history, so you should listen really carefully.

I refused to say anything, so I just nodded and pretended like I was listening. The teacher was talking about the second world war, and about how Germany, Italy and Japan started to slowly lose the war.

I wasn't really interested, but luckily, the bells saved me and I quickly ran out of the class. The teacher tried to tell me to return to the class, with no luck. I refused to go back there. I headed to the headmaster's office, since I needed to talk with her.

-Come on in, she said as I knocked on the door. –Oh, Kuro. Do you have something to talk about?

-I do, I said as I entered the room, and stared into her eyes. –You know that I have thought about moving to the dormitory right? I'm just here to ask if you are able to arrange it.

-So you want to move there. Are you completely sure? If you do it, you won't be able to see your family so often.

-I'm sure of it. I don't think my father will oppose the idea either…

-Well, okay then. I think I can get you a room for next week, but you can't move there immediately. Do you need help with bringing everything you need from your home?

-I could use some help in transporting my belongings here…, I said, and she said that she would ask someone to help me. After that, I simply left the room, not really happy to go home.

-Great, I need to still wait for who knows how long, I sighed and headed to the roof. Before I could go there, I bumped into someone.

-Ow…. who the hell…, I started, but froze as I saw my twin, Kiku. –You…. I thought you had already gone home…

-I was waiting for you at the gates, but when you weren't there I came to look for you, he said and sighed, looking at me with his brown eyes. Other's couldn't tell us apart easily, since we looked exactly as each other. The only difference was our eyes. He had our mothers, warm brown eyes, but I…. I had blood red eyes.

-I'm not coming home any time soon, so you can go ahead. Just don't talk to that guy if you see him, I said with a cold tone, and walked past my brother. He didn't say anything, so I guessed he wasn't going to start arguing. I pushed the door leading to the roof open, and let out a sigh of relief. No one was there as usual, so I had the chance to think in peace. I went to sit near the edge, and leaned against the fence. I closed my eyes, and hugged my knees. I stayed still for a long time, and didn't notice that someone else had come to the roof, until that person started to talk to me.

-_Hallo_….. what are you doing in here? someone said, and I was barely able to stop myself from flinching. I looked up, and saw a boy standing in front of me. He was completely dressed in black, and there were chains hanging from his clothes. He had white hair, and also for my surprise, red eyes. He was also obviously taller than me, which just made me even more annoyed.

-Who the hell are you…? I mumbled after a while, and his smirk grew even wider. He reached down to grab the collar of my shirt, and pulled me closer, which made me notice that he also had few piercings.

-I don't need to tell that to you, but you are in my roof, and I suggest that you leave, he said and stared into my eyes, before letting me go.

-Tch…. this place doesn't belong to you…, I said and glared at the albino, who kept smirking.

-I don't care, I just don't want to share this with others.

I simply rolled my eyes, and leaned against the fence. I was already in bad mood, and this guy was making it even worse. So I wasn't going to do what he said, mostly to just annoy him.

-Gil, so this is where you were! someone said with a Russian accent, and that seemed to get the boy nervous. He quickly turned around, and stared at the tall boy at the door.

-Ivan… _gottverdammt_…. and I already thought that I had lost you…, Gil said with a sigh, and the mockery from his voice was gone.

-But Gil, you wouldn't want to lose me, _da_? Ivan said and kept smiling his weird, creepy smile. He started to walk closer to us, and for some reason, Gil came closer to me.

-Don't be so sure about that, Gil said, and then he suddenly started to run to another way, dragging me with him.

-_Oi_, let go of me! I snapped, and tried my best to not fall over. I looked back, only to see Ivan following us, and his smile had only become wider.

-_Halt die Klappe und laufe_! Gil said, and kept dragging me with him. We were almost at the other door, when Ivan appeared in front of us. Gil stopped as soon as he could, and because of that I almost bumped into him.

-Why did you…!? I started, but Gil covered my mouth before I could end my sentence.

-….. you are not leaving me another choice are you…? he mumbled, and quickly looked to his left, before dragging me to the edge of the roof. –Hey, do you trust me?

-Huh? Why would I…, I said as soon as he removed his hand from my mouth, but again, before I could finish my sentence, he had already done something. And this time he had jumped off from the roof, and held me close to himself.

-What the hell are you doing!? I yelled as I watched how the ground was always closer and closer to us. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain, but when I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes.

-See? It's okay, Gil said with a smirk, and put me down surprisingly gently. He had just jumped off from a five storey building, and he was all right.

-How…, I mumbled, but this time I was completely speechless. That made Gil's smirk grow even wider, when he started to drag me away from the school. I quickly looked behind us, only to see Ivan still standing at the roof of the school building.


	2. Demon

Yayy, the second chapter is here! ^^

Sorry, I'm little lazy in updating BUT since I'm still in school it sometimes keeps me busy. Although I still try to update the story often, it just... slips my mind sometimes. So sorry about that. But, anyway! So in this chapter you get to peek in Kuro's past a little, and hopefully same will happen with Gil too, I just can't promise anything yet.

Remember this: **I do NOT own Hetalia** nor anything related to it, so most of the characters(you'll know which are Hetalia ones) belong to their rightful creators.

* * *

_Chapter two: Demon_

-Hey, let go of me already! I snapped after being dragged around for couple minutes, and tried to pull myself free. Gil just glanced at me, and pulled me to an alley before letting go of my hand.

-Was, do you want to go back to that creep? he asked, and tilted his head slightly, probably just pretending to be confused.

-No, but…. what the hell was that back there!? You jumped off from a five storey building, and act like it's nothing! I snapped, and suddenly I got pushed against the wall behind me.

-Ja, I did that, but you are not going to tell anyone about it, okay? Gil said, and I could have sworn that his eyes were glowing at that moment, but then he just smirked happily. –And because I'm so awesome, that is nothing compared to what else I can do.

-I'll consider that…. but what the hell are you? I asked, and for some reason I wanted to leave the situation.

-A demon, Gil purred and his smirk remained. I stared at him for a while, before I simply started to laugh. Now it was Gil's turn to look at me with wide eyes.

-Demon? Are you freaking serious? I chuckled, and did my best trying to stop laughing.

-Hell yes I am! Gilbert said and pouted, taking a step back. –Just watch me!

At that point I had already calmed down, and did what he said. Gil kneeled down, placing his hands on the ground. He mumbled some words in Latin, or something similar to it, and for few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the ground started shaking, and small cracks started appearing on the streets, but soon they grew even wider, actually causing people to back away from them.

-Okay okay I believe you so stop! I said as the situation grew even worse. Gil just chuckled, and stood up, causing the small earthquake to stop.

-I told you that I'm a demon, and this should prove it, he said and leaned against the wall. I simply shook my head and headed away, ignoring him when he tried to tell me to come back. The fact that he was a demon, though I didn't want to admit it, did make sense, since he survived a jump from a five storey building and also caused that earthquake.

-Hey, I said wait! Gil growled and pulled me back from my arm. I turned to glare at him, and for some reason he seemed quite surprised about it, since he actually stepped back and widened his eyes slightly

-What do you want? I mumbled and pulled myself free, heading back to my home. It could take a while since I wasn't quite sure where he had dragged me.

-Aren't you afraid of me? he said and followed me, which annoyed me.

-Why the hell should I be!? As long as I keep my distance there shouldn't be any reason for you to have anything to do with me! I growled and gave a really angry glare at Gil.

-Ouch… are you always like that to others?

-What if I am? I sighed and glanced at him.

-I just think that it would be lonely to keep others away, Gil said and shrugged, looking at the sky. I just rolled my eyes and hurried a bit. I didn't really care if I was alone, since it was normal for me. People didn't like me much, mostly because of my eyes. And maybe a bit because of my personality.

-Hey, why are you not saying anything? Gil asked after a while, apparently bored when his new toy ignored him.

-Why should I?! I have nothing to talk about with you, and I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone, I said and again hurried a bit, finally leaving him behind me. And thank God Gil didn't follow me after that. "Just how annoying can someone be?" I thought with a sigh as I finally reached my house. And I locked myself in my room as soon as I got in, not wanting to meet my father. I wasn't sure if he was already home, but I didn't want to take the risk in case that he was. I fell on my bed, curling up in the sheets. I was glad that it was already Friday, so I wouldn't have wanted to go to school tomorrow. I stared at my room for a while, before closing my eyes and slowly drifting into restless sleep.

_-Hey, why are you like that? some boy asked, and stepped in front of me as I was heading outside. I glared at him slightly, causing him to step back._

_-What do you mean? I sighed and tried to walk past him, only to get him to pull me back from my arm. -Oi, let go._

_-Nah, I want to know why you're like that. You have weird black hair like your brother, but your eyes are red. You're not normal, the boy stated, and started to drag me with him, to the back yard of the school._

_-Dammit let go of me! I snapped, and he did let go. Or actually throw me to the ground. Right after that I realized that I was surrounded by other guys too, so most likely this would end up being a fight. I got up with a sigh, staring at each of them for a while. Yeah, they definitely were bigger than me. Great. But I had gone through many situations like this, and I knew how t fight. These guys just were normal bullies._

_-And here I would have wanted to get back in time..., I just whispered, and right after that one of the guys aimed a punch in my face, but it was surprisingly easy to dodge. One kick in his stomach and he was down, but that made the rest of them cautious.-Should we get this done?_

_Apparently they liked the phrase 'The more the merrier', because they all attacked me, and even though I managed to fend some of them off, I still got hurt too. In the end, I actually was the one who ended up laying on the ground, and thank god they just left, because I was say too tired to fight back any more._

_-Kuro! Oh god, what happened to you!? Kiku said as he ran to me. Most likely someone had told him that I was in trouble again, so he had come here. -Did you get into another fight?  
-Hai..., I just whispered as I somehow managed to sit up. -They were another bunch of idiots who think I'm freak because of my eyes..._

_-Come on... we should go to nurses office..., Kiku sighed and helped me to stand up, and ignored my groan of pain as I managed to stand up. -Listen, some day she will not believe you when you say that you were just clumsy..._

_-I know... I know..._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if something is little off, or if you want anything special happen in this fic or want some characters to appear in it, just tell me, really, because I'm all open to any ideas!~

Although I still need to make sure that the plot doesn't change a lot, so your idea might not appear in the fic, but it's not because I'm being mean, I just... well can't change the plot too much, because I already have most of it planned out. But, aaaaayay thank you again and have a nice morning/day/evening/night or something like that~ :3


	3. Problems

_Chapter three: Problems_

I woke up to a loud crash coming from the house. I sat up quickly, and listened carefully. I heard some yelling, recognizing my father's voice immediately. I looked at the clock, and realized that I had slept for couple of hours. I rushed out of my room, only to see my father yelling at Kiku in the living room. He was drunk again, so he of course couldn't tell us apart and was releasing his anger on my brother.

"Just why the hell did she protect you!? You are worth nothing, absolutely nothing!" he yelled, and threw an empty bottle of beer at Kiku, who was able to dodge it. Anger boiled inside of me, and I walked to my father, who was already opening another bottle. I snatched it away from him, and glared at him. It wasn't surprising that he acted like this, thinking of what day was coming. But I would not tolerate him trying to hurt my brother.

"Will you just stop it!? I know you miss her, but this isn't helping at all!" I snapped, and started to drag Kiku away, first dropping the bottle to the trashcan in the kitchen. I ignored my father's yelling, and locked us in my room. It was the only place where he could not come, so I hid Kiku there every time father was drunk.

"Why did you stay here? You were supposed to just get your things before he'd come home, and return to the dormitory," I said and sat on my bed, staring at my brother.

"I was worried that he would do something to you…," Kiku mumbled, and stared at the floor. I sighed quietly and patted the bed, motioning Kiku to sit next to me.

"Hey, I'm the older brother so let me do the worrying, okay?" I mumbled and ruffled Kiku's hair once he sat next to me. He nodded and smiled a little, leaning against my shoulder. I chuckled quietly, and let him be there. The situation at home was too much for Kiku, so he had moved to the dormitory as soon as he could. But he also had insisted that I'd do the same. I had told him that I would, but I had delayed it for few months, but now I couldn't wait for the day when I'd move there.

"Hey, did he hurt you or anything?" I whispered, and pushed Kiku away a bit.

"No…. but it hurts when he says something like that. I don't want him to say those things to you….," he mumbled with really sad look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm all right… besides, I'm already used to it," I said and looked at the door. "Anyway, do you need help with your stuff?"

"Well, I do but you don't need to…."

"Okay, let's go then," I said and stood up, ignoring Kiku's objections. We headed to his room, where there were few boxes still waiting. We picked them up and sneaked out of the house, while listening father mumble something that didn't even make sense. So he was already that drunk huh?

"So, what is it like in the dormitory?" I asked just to get something else to think about.

"It's actually quite nice, and luckily it's also really quiet," Kiku said and shrugged. I saw few other guys at the alley, and moved next to Kiku so that I was between them. I ignored them, or at least tried to. But it's not easy to ignore someone who grabs your arm and forces you to stop.

"Hey, where are you two going?" boy with red hair chuckled, and stepped closer. I glared daggers at him, causing him to reconsider and take a step back. "Well aren't you feisty. But what about you?"

As soon as they moved their attention to Kiku, I pulled myself free and stepped closer to him, stopping them from approaching him. All of them smirked, and few of them pulled out knives. I sighed quietly and placed the boxes I was carrying down, and prepared for a fight. But before anyone could even move, I heard some laughter from behind me.

"Well well… I leave you for a while and you already get into a fight," annoyingly familiar voice chuckled, and I turned to glare the albino standing behind Kiku. But this time he wasn't alone. He had two…. friends with him. The one on his left was blonde guy with shoulder length hair, also with little stubble on his chin giving him surprisingly mature appearance. On Gil's right side, was a tanned guy with dark brown hair. He seemed out of place, since he had a goofy grin on his face, instead a glare that Gil and the blond guy were giving to the ones that had stopped me and Kiku.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I growled, ignoring the two other guys.

"We are here to save you two, mon cher~," the blonde said with a French accent, and smiled at me. I glared at him, but he just kept smiling.

"Ja, we are. But who are they?" Gil asked and glared at the guys with knives.

-Shirimasen, but they are annoying…," I said and shrugged, turning my attention back to them.

"Oh there's no need to be rude," the red haired guy said, and poked my neck with his knife. And right after that he received a punch from Gil, causing him to stumble back. I shot a surprised look at him, and flinched when I saw his eyes. This time, they were actually glowing.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You guys, will leave now, and I won't kill you. Good? Okay, then go" he growled, and with that, they actually left. "You all right?" he asked as he turned to look at me worriedly.

"H-hai…..," I mumbled, still surprised by his actions.

"Oh, there's no need to be afraid of Gil mon cher_," _the blonde purred and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't….," Kiku started, but too late. I had already hit the blonde with my elbow, which made him to groan and bend over. "…. do that…"

"Hah! That's what you get from being a flirt," Gil laughed, and the blonde just rolled his eyes.

"Now…. could you _please_ tell me who these two are!?" I snapped, and glared at Gil, who was just smirking.

"Ja ja, no need to be so grumpy. Well, that flirt is Francis, and that airhead over there is Antonio," he explained, and pointed at each of them. I stared at them for a while, before picking up the boxes again, and headed to the school with Kiku.

"Come on, let's go…," I sighed and refused to look back.

"Was…. hey, come back!" Gil said, and ran after us, with Francis and Antonio following him.

"Do I need to punch you?" I growled, and glared at him, when he appeared on my other side, and took the other box I was carrying.

"Nein. But I want to help," he said, and for once I couldn't oppose him. So I just let him do whatever he wanted. For now. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to regret this decision later….

* * *

Okay soooo... I know I was asked to make longer chapters, BUT... I have written some of them already, so I can't change them at all without having to do something to other chapters as well... so I'm afraid the chapters will be short at least to the chapter six... because I'm writing it right now and I swear I'm trying to make it longer but it's not easy because I can't put too many things in one chapter... sorry... ^^'

Well, anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my fanfic~

Oh and I did change my writing style a little, if you happened to notice. Because apparently my old writing style was confusing(which I understand) soooo... I hope you guys like this one more. :3


	4. Paintings

_Chapter four: Paintings_

"Gil…. why the hell are you guys still following me?" I sighed and turned to glare at the trio, who was still following me. Sure, they had helped us to carry Kiku's stuff to the dormitory, but why didn't they leave me alone now!? "I can go back by myself."

"Cómo? But you seem….," Antonio started, but apparently he had another idea. "Oh, I see. Well then, we'll leave you alone!"

And with that, he left with Francis, but Gil still stayed with me.

"Apparently those two are more smarter than you….. can't you just leave me alone already?"

"Nein. You seem interesting, so I want to talk to you," Gil chuckled, and walked next to me, grinning way too happily. "Plus, I'm awesome and you definitely need someone awesome next to you. And I don't want you to be attacked again."

"Shinjimae…," I growled and hurried a little, only to be stopped by Gil, who apparently didn't want me to leave. "What is it now?" I groaned as I turned to look at him.

"Why are you always running away?" Gil asked, and caused me to freeze for a moment.

"I'm not running away from anyone on anything…," I said and pulled myself free, before I headed back to my home.

"Hey….. why is he like that?" I suddenly asked and stopped a girl who was passing by me. She seemed little scared of me, so I ruffled her hair and smiled a bit, causing her to relax.

"Um, who are you talking about?" she asked, and looked around the art class. I pointed at the boy near the window, who had pitch black hair, and who was doing some depressive looking painting. "Oh, Kuro? I'm not completely sure. Last year, when it was almost December, he was like that too. But…. every time someone asked him why he is like that, he'd just glare them and tell them to leave him alone. So I wouldn't… hey, where are you going!?"

I didn't listen to her, I just approached the boy as silently as I could. Luckily he didn't notice me, until I was right behind him. I hadn't seen him even once during the weekend, and neither today during school.

"Hallo," I said, causing him to flinch.

"What the hell do you want?" Kuro growled and turned to glare at me. Just like the girl had said. I grinned happily and sat on the chair next to him.

"I heard that you belong to an art club, so I came to see if it was true," I said and looked at the painting. It was… weird. He had painted a cemetery, and was making it look like it was raining in the painting. Which was awesome. Not as awesome as I am, but close enough.

"Well, now you have seen that it's true, so could you leave me alone?" Kuro sighed and returned to work with his painting, trying to apparently ignore the awesome me. I frowned a little, and looked around. Few students were staring at us, but after a small glare they all looked away.

"Hey, why are you doing that?" I asked as I turned my attention back to Kuro, who still kept ignoring me. "I mean that painting," I continued and pointed at the art work in front of him.

"Am I not allowed to do what I want to?" he growled after I had moved in front of him, making him unable to continue painting. "Now move, I need to continue this…"

"I didn't mean I like that. It's just so un-awesomely depressive," I pouted, but moved back next to him.

"It' still not you business," Kuro sighed and continued to paint, still stubbornly trying to ignore the awesome me. I watched him paint, but got bored quickly and started to look at the other paintings and drawings in the room. I noticed that many of them were done in the same style, so I guessed that the same person had made them.

"Hey, who made this one? It's really amazing," I said as I looked at a certain painting. It had park in it, surrounded by cherry trees, it was actually impossible to not recognize them, and some woman was smiling in it. And I could have sworn that I could see through her a little. But…. she seemed so sad, and it made it look really beautiful, but also little depressive. Like the woman was some kind of a ghost. It was really beautiful, and I really wanted to know who made it.

"That? Kuro made it last year, also during this time. I heard that he spent many hours doing that. He has also done many of the other paintings in this room," a guy, who I hadn't noticed at first, said and looked at it too. I stared at Kuro, who was ignoring the world again, with quite surprised look on my face.

"Can you show the rest of them to me?" I asked and looked at the guy who had appeared next to me. He nodded and, although bit reluctantly, showed me all of Kuro's paintings. Few of them were depressive, and also done during this time of year, but most of them were normal or cheerful, and all of them were really awesome. But still not as awesome as I am.

"I didn't know you were so good at painting," I said as I returned next to Kuro, causing him to flinch again. He really focused on painting if he didn't notice me until I spoke.

"It's not that amazing," he mumbled, and I could have sworn he was blushing a bit. I smirked happily, and leaned closer.

"But it is. I can't even draw a cat, and you make those paintings look like a real artist had made them," I chuckled, and Kuro did his best in looking only at the painting he was working with.

"Do you want something?" he suddenly asked, and left even the awesome me speechless for a moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was finally able to nearly whisper, and Kuro glanced at me quickly before he stopped painting.

"You're probably complimenting me only to get me to do something for you," he said with a cold tone, and glared at me for a while.

"You know, you're way too suspicious about others," I sighed, and leaned back on my chair, looking at the wall with a bored expression. "You really should try to relax a bit."

"I don't want to," Kuro stated bluntly, and apparently started to prepare to leave. "Oi, I'm leaving already!"

"Okay! Just remember to come here on Wednesday too," the girl I met said, and waved to Kuro, who had already left. I hurried after him, not wanting to lose him like I had on last week. Wait, I'm too awesome to lose anyone. I simply let him go, okay?

"Hey, why are you on the art club?" I asked out of curiosity, and received a small glare and a sigh.

"I just like to paint, okay?" he mumbled and after that didn't even look at me. "Now stop bothering me."

"Well, you are also really good at it," I chuckled, and again I could have sworn that Kuro was blushing a little. "But why were you making that depressive one? Most of your paintings weren't like that."

"I have my reasons to that, and I do not want to talk about them," he said with a cold tone, which told me to not ask any more questions. For a while I just followed him, until he suddenly stopped. "Why are you still following me?"

I actually had to think for an answer for a while. I didn't have any particular reason to follow him, but it was nice to just be with him. And he was funny, being all snappy most of the time. And it was interesting to see how differently he acted with each person.

"Ich weiss nicht, aber du bist lustig," I chuckled, and even though Kuro didn't seem to understand me, he apparently got what I meant. Since I got punched in the stomach right after that. "Entschuldigung…" I managed to whimper as I held my stomach. Gott, how hard did he just punch me?

Kuro just rolled his eyes and started to walk again, apparently heading to his home. I was really curious to meet his parents, so I followed him. Which seemed to annoy him because he walked little faster when he noticed that I was doing so.

"Stop following me already!" he snapped once he reached one house, and ran inside, without giving me even the chance to go after him. I just chuckled, and headed to own home. I still had a lot of time that I could spend with him, and there was no way that I wasn't going to do so.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry, I've been _really_ lazy in updating my fanfiction, but here you go, another chapter! I really hope you people like reading this, because I want this to be something enjoyable to everyone. Okay I'm blabbering something random so... I'll just shut up for now. ^^'


	5. Detention

Chapter five: Detention

"Hallo Kuro~" I chuckled as I noticed the black haired boy step into the room. He glared a bit at me, before simply walking at the back of the class, again ignoring me. "Oh come on, don't ignore me…" I whined quietly and rolled my eyes.

He kept glaring at me even when I moved to sit next to him, abandoning Francis and Antonio who were in the front. Although they quickly followed me, Francis sitting on Kuro's right side and Antonio in front of him.

"What do you want with me?" Kuro sighed and took out a sketch book, and returned to do some drawing, that he had apparently been doing a while before.

"Well, since we both are in detention, I thought that we could keep each other company," I smiled, only to get him put on headphones to ignore me completely. I pouted a bit, but that didn't do anything. Kuro had chosen to keep ignoring me the whole detention.

"Apparently everyone are here. Good. I certainly hope that every one of you knows why you are in detention, one of my teachers," miss Sanders said as she arrived to the class. "Mister Honda, are you listening?"  
"Hai…," Kuro mumbled and looked up at the teacher who sat behind her desk, and stared at us coldly.

"So… let's see why you are here…. mister Carriedo, you have fallen asleep many times during classes…," she started to read her list, and Antonio waved at her with a smile, obviously being ready to fall asleep again.

"Mister Bonnefoy, you have been harassing female students, and also few teachers. Is this true?"

"Mon cher, I was just showing them my affection," Francis purred and smiled in rather charming way, only to receive a cold stare from the teacher.

"Mister Honda, for a while now you have been skipping some classes. Do you have any excuses?"

"I don't," Kuro said, still working with his drawing. I was actually quite surprised that he ended in detention, and also by the fact that he could still listen to miss Sanders. Who didn't like Kuro's attitude. Not at all.

"I see…," she said coldly and turned to look at me. I smirked when her eyes showed some fear, I saw it in everyone's eyes. Except for certain Japanese guy's and my friends'. "Mister Beilschmidt, you have been causing lot of trouble to our school. You've been breaking the school's windows, and damaging school's property in many other ways."

"Ja. But that was only because this place is too un-awesome for me to just sit around quietly," I snickered, and leaned back on my chair. Miss Sanders just shook her head, and looked through some of her papers. Apparently something was missing, since she did it over and over again.

"It seems like I have forgotten something, so I'm going to go and get it from the teachers room. But don't even think about running away," she said calmly, before leaving the room.

"So, skipping classes huh?" I smirked and looked at Kuro, who gave me a small glare before returning to finish his drawing. "I didn't know you did something like that."

"Well, you have been breaking windows, and doing some other mischief," he mumbled, and my smirk just grew wider. Apparently he wasn't going to ignore me after all. "I think that skipping classes is nothing compared to that…" he continued and glanced at me quickly.

"At least I don't harass people," I snickered, looking at a certain French guy, who glared at me a little.

"I just said, I was showing them my affection. And besides, Antonio probably has fallen asleep at least once a day during class!" he protested, turning to look at the so said Spanish guy, who had almost fallen asleep. Already.

"Lo siento, I just get really tired in school," he chuckled, and turned to look at us with a smile. Kuro shook his head a bit, and again returned to ignoring us. I looked at what he was drawing, and I was surprised by what I saw. Kuro had drawn an empty street, covered in snow. Or I think it was snow, because the whole picture was black and white so it wasn't easy to tell what it was. But there was a dark area in the middle of the street, and there were other darker areas surrounding it too.

"What are you drawing?" I asked out of curiosity, and turned my gaze back to Kuro.

"Just something….. it's nothing important…," he mumbled, refusing to look at me. Something told me that he was lying, but I chose that it was wiser to just stop asking. This definitely belonged to the depressive artworks that he made. I wouldn't be surprised to see him painting it someday.

"This is really boring…," I complained and leaned back on my chair. Antonio had already fallen asleep, and Francis…. well he was daydreaming again. And Kuro was drawing. Just when I was about to talk to him, the lights went off and I could hear the engines shut down.

"….. Gil, what the hell did you do?" Kuro mumbled and glared at me, apparently thinking that I had caused this.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" I yelped and pouted a bit. I admit it that I once caused a blackout at the school, but it was just that one time. So no harm done, right? On the second thought…. this school is completely depended on electricity, so when the power went off, the doors locked themselves. So we were now locked in here.

"Antonio, réveiller_….," _Francis whispered and shook Antonio awake.

"Huh? Qué está pasando?" Antonio mumbled while rubbing his eyes. "Why is it all dark?" he then asked once he noticed that the lights had gone off.

"The power went off… Aber this time it wasn't my fault, I swear," I sighed, and stood up. I could hopefully pick the lock on the door, since I didn't want to use any spells on it. "I'll try to get us out of here, okay?"

"Wait… should I be surprised that you can pick a lock?" Kuro asked and followed me to the door, still holding on to his sketch book. Just what was so damn important in it anyway? It seemed like he wouldn't let others touch it easily.

"Kuro, you would not believe what else Gil can do, unless he has told you," Antonio chuckled and followed us, looking at Kuro with a grin on his face.

"I have told him…," I mumbled and stared at the , I could pick this easily. I just hoped that they would not bother me too much so I could concentrate.

"I see," Antonio grinned and ruffled Kuro's hair. Who just mumbled something in Japanese and rolled his eyes. I frowned a bit, because if I had done that, he would have most likely pushed my hand away and gotten mad at me. But I just shook my head and took my picklocks out of my pocket, and started to work on picking the lock. For about a minute, they were chatting quietly, then I suddenly heard clattering, and loud cursing in Japanese. Or I think it was cursing. Because when I turned to look Antonio was holding back Kuro, who was blushing madly, and Francis had backed up against the wall, and was holding his stomach.

"If you ever do that again I'm going to fucking kill you…," Kuro growled, and was still glaring daggers at Francis, who laughed nervously. Antonio just lifted Kuro up, who, even though it was hard to believe, slowly calmed down. I rolled my eyes and chuckled quietly, before returning to pick the lock. And soon I was done.

"Okay, everyone ready to leave this place?" I asked and went to get my stuff, and so did the others. "Good, let's go then~"

* * *

Hello people~  
Sorry, I've been REEEAAAALLLY lazy to update my story again but stuff has happened AGAIN like my therapy finally ended~

Buuuut anyway here's new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it~


End file.
